


Massages and Cookies

by HeartOfFullmetal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Cookies, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Winter, masages, peanut butter blossoms, royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfFullmetal/pseuds/HeartOfFullmetal
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Ed's ports are hurting and Roy wants cookies.Merry Christmas everyone!!!!Fluff and domesticNote: Only rated T for language in small, sentence-sized parts





	Massages and Cookies

  It was winter once again, Christmas eve. The tree was up, the presents were out… And Ed's automail leg was hurting like a bitch once more. He rubbed at the port and massaged the muscles around it, trying to loosen them up at least a little bit. He heard the door open and felt a gust of wind behind him and shivered a little wincing as the cold bit at the skin of his ports. He heard Roy stomp his boots on the mudroom mat before taking them off, then the rustle of fabric as he hung up his coat. He heard Roy's steps as he came up behind Ed, massaging the blonde's shoulders.

  “Your leg hurting again?” He asked and Edward nodded and he felt Roy's hands leaving his shoulders as he walked around the couch and to the fireplace where he started a fire with the snap of his fingers. He scooped Ed up from the couch, along with a pillow, causing the younger man to yelp in surprise as he was carried over by the fire where Roy dropped the pillow and laid him flat on his stomach then proceeded to knead into the skin around Ed's port. The blonde groaned and relaxed as Roy did, moving up his leg and onto the small of Ed's back. The blonde’s head rested on his arms and he closed his eyes, humming in bliss. Roy smiled.

  “Feel good?” He asked and Ed nodded.

  “Mmm-hmm,” he hummed and Roy continued moving up Ed's back until he was at the younger man's shoulders again. When he pulled away, Ed cracked an eye open. Roy laid down next to the blonde, sighing and smiling at him. Ed smiled back sleepily and rolled closer to Roy pressing his back up against Roy's chest and Roy wrapped an arm around his waist, burying his face in Ed's hair, inhaling his scent.

  “I made cookies today,” Ed spoke up, “chocolate chip, oatmeal, sugar,” he glanced up at Roy with a sly smile, “your favourite, peanut butter blossoms.” Roy hummed, perking in interest.

  “They have the star kisses right?” He asked and Ed nodded.

  “Mm-hm. Put extra sugar in them too… Just how you like ‘em,” Roy smiled.

  “I’d be lost without you…” He said, burying his face against Ed’s hair.

  “You’re just saying that ‘cause you’d miss my cookies,” Ed told him.

  “No~”

  “Mm-hm, sure sure,” Ed looked up, then leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, “ya want one now?” He asked, “I made extra so we’d have some for Granny’s gathering tomorrow after you eat your fill,” he said, “of course,” he added, “maybe I shouldn’t be making extra,” he said, “you’re gonna gain weight,” he poked Roy’s stomach, and Roy let out an indignant sound.

  “Am not!” He argued.

  “Are too. Now come on bastard, cookies are waiting."


End file.
